The Rift
by Doctor2.0
Summary: When the fabric of the universe is compromised, the Doctor will have to question every moral in her. And the wrong decision could mean the end of time itself
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I (Sadly) do not own Doctor Who or any Characters mentioned in the actual Show. All Rights reserved To the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC)!!!

Set after The battle of Ranskoor Av Kolos, and Resolution.

Graham O'Brien breathed in the London air. He was leaning on the wall overlooking the Houses of Parliament. He had decided that he needed to get away from Sheffield and his adventures with the mad time traveller who called herself the Doctor. He began to walk along the South Bank. As he walked, his mind began to remember the last time he had been with the Doctor, They had come face to face with the alien who had been responsible for the death of Grace, Tzim-Sha, or as they called him, Tim Shaw.

Graham had come close to killing Tim Shaw but his step-grandson Ryan stopped him. But Graham had got his revenge by "Accidentally" shooting him in the foot.

As Graham walked, he thought he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw a man running towards him. Graham recognised the brown hair and blue eyes of James Harper. James was a former Paramedic who had saved Grahams life. When Graham had had his diagnosis of Cancer, he had not taken it well. He had even tried to take his own life. When Graham had come round, James had been the person who was standing by his bed. This had begun a good friendship. The last time Graham had seen James, it had been the funeral of James' wife and two daughters who were killed in a road traffic crash when a lorry had driven into the back of their car. James had been broken by the sudden loss and after their funeral, he had driven off in his Mustang and that had been the last time Graham had seen his old friend. "Oh My GOD" cried Graham as he grabbed the man's hand and pulled him into an embrace. "James Harper, How long has it been" asked Graham in shock. "Two Years" said James grinning. "Oh yeah I'm so sorry to hear about Grace" said James his smile falling from his face. "Thanks" said Graham. "do you fancy a coffee"

Twenty Minutes later they were sat outside the Costa Coffee outside Waterloo station. James was just explaining his life in the two years that had elapsed since the two friends last met, when an almighty noise ripped through the city, it was like someone had just crumpled a paper bag but amplified it by a million times. As the noise silenced, the sky ripped itself apart. James' jaw dropped open as a tear impossibly opened in the pale blue sky revealing an inky void behind it. Graham reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved his mobile phone. He scrolled through the contacts until he found the TARDIS number. He pressed dial

In the outer reaches of the Kinfor Galaxy, the TARDIS was flying aimlessly through space. The Doctor, her head buried deep within the console heard the sound of bagpipes begin to play through the TARDIS speakers. Confused the Doctor pulled her head from within the tangle of wires of the console and saw why there were bagpipes playing. Graham was ringing the TARDIS phone. As the Doctor pulled herself up and circled the console to where the phone sat on the console. She picked it up. "Graham" said the Time Lord in her Northern Voice, "What's Up"

"Hi Doc, right I'm in the middle of London and the sky has ripped itself apart" Said Graham. "Ok Graham, I will be there in a jiffy, just need to pick up the rest of the fam" She said, and with that she put the phone down. The minute the call was disconnected the Doctors face took on a grim expression, only having the faintest idea of what lay ahead.

Hi Guys and Girls. This is my First Fanfiction, so please be kind


	2. Chapter 2

"You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you mention when questioned, something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence" recited PC Yasmin Kahn as the steel handcuffs clicked over the man's wrists. She was standing in the middle of a car park with the man bent over the bonnetof a beat up BMW M3. She had pulled the man over to tell him that he had a brake light out. But when he had rolled the window down, the smell of cannabis had been overwhelming. After persistent denial, Yaz had had no choice but to arrest the man because he had refused to give a breath sample. She hauled him up and handed him over to her colleague a Probationary Constable by the name of Paul Watkins. As she walked back to the man's car, her phone began to ring inside her stab vest. She fished it out and looked at the display, she saw that it was the Doctor. She thumbed the green answer button as she put the phone to her ear. "Hello Doctor" said Yaz as she leaned against the Beemer. "Yaz, listen Major Emergency. I need you to drop everything and get to the TARDIS now" said the Doctor with an added urgency in her voice. "Okay" said Yaz as she ended the call. She jogged over to Paul. "Listen Paul, I'm not feeling too good so I'm going to call in sick for the rest of the day." whispered Yaz being sure she was not being overheard. " Ok, Yeah. Hope you feel better soon" Said Paul as he climbed into the police car. As Paul drove back to the station Yaz began to jog the short distance to her flat where she knew she would find the TARDIS, and sure enough the familiar blue telephone box was sat on the square in front of the flats. As Yaz walked up to the battered blue doors, they swung open of their own accord. She walked in and saw the Doctor sitting on one of the steps that led up to the central console, she had a grim expression on her face. The Doctor's face lit up when she saw Yaz. "No Ryan with you?" asked the Doctor. "No, i think he had a works night out last night, so he will probably be suffering with a hangover, we won't see him for at least 20 minutes" said Yaz. "Brilliant, we can do lots in 20 minutes" smiled the doctor as she pulled Yaz into a passionate kiss. At that moment, Ryan burst through the blue double doors. He wore nothing but a pair of lumious pink swimming trunks and a green kiss me quick baseball cap. The Doctor and Yaz lept apart as though an electrical charge had just passed through them. "Yes, Graham owes me £20" thought Ryan.

"RYAN, YOU TELL ANYONE AND I PROMISE YOU THE SHADOW PROCLOMATION WILL RECEIVE AN ANONYMOUS TIP OFF THAT YOU ARE GOING TO BLOW THE INTERGALACTIC MONETARY FUND UP, AND THEY WILL FIND HARDCORE EVIDENCE" Screamed the Dotor with such ferocity the pair had never seen. "Ok, lips are sealed" said Ryan.

"Right anyway, lets get this underway, next stop, London" Smiled the Doctor, her previous outburst forgotten as she busied herself at the console and Yaz and Ryan went in search of some new clothes. None of them knowing the danger that lay ahead, and life in the universe would never be the same again...


End file.
